


Flower

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It reminds him of Luna





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoo999**](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/) who requested Neville/Luna  


* * *

There were too many colors to choose from. Neville didn’t know which one she’d like the most so he finally selected a pale pink iris. It was the only one they had that particular shade and he liked it best of all because it was like Luna: unique and different but also beautiful and delicate. The roses were too formal and the carnations were too common.

Luna seemed to like it because she immediately put it behind her ear and told him a story of good luck coming to those who wore flowers in their hair on the night of a full moon. He didn’t really understand a lot of the stories she told him but he loved to hear her talk and to watch her face as she became passionate during her storytelling so he didn’t mind at all. When she kissed him after her story was finished, Neville thought that perhaps her story was wrong. It seemed good luck was brought to those who _gave_ the flowers because he couldn’t think of anything better than kissing Luna.

Then her hand drifted past his belly and he realized he was wrong.  



End file.
